My Past
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Watanuki talk with Doumeki about his past and about his right eye. "This's your great-grandfather's half right eye." Timeline 100 years skip. Read n review please...


**Hello everyone. This's my first ever fanfic in this xxxHolic fandom. So now, happy reading^^**

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic © CLAMP**

**oOo**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou present**

**oOo**

**My Past**

**oOo**

Didn't aged and have a long live, was something that every human wanted beside wealth. If someone could live longer, he sure will become very happy. But, for this owner shop, it didn't seems like that.

Watanuki Kimihiro, he had lived for more than 100 years. For the sake to wait the old owner, the person who so important to him, he inherited the shop and wait.

Finally, when he met her, even just in dream, he understood something. That his power had became stronger and now he can leave the shop. But, there was something he so regreated. Love.

Yes,, when he was still went to school, he had fallen in love with Kunogi Himawari. But, due to her bad luck, Watanuki couldn't got near her without his other friend, Doumeki Shizuka.

He even feel sorry for Tsuyuri Kohane, or maybe Doumeki Kohane, because the one who she loved was not Shizuka. But him, Watanuki Kimihiro, who always by her whenever her mother got angry, and the one who changed her life.

But, at least, there was something he not regreated it. Because, even he had live so long, one of his friend was still here, or the right meaning was the reincarnated of his friend.

"You still here?" asked a voice who so familiar.

"Aah, because the sakura so pretty tonight," answer Watanuk who sitting at the porch with his pipe while watching the sakura tree.

Watanuki inhale his pipe then exhale it and looked at the standing man. Yes, this man was the reincarnated from his old friend, who he always had fighting with him even it just a small matter.

"Well, it's already late," commented Doumeki. He joinded Watanuki and both men just watch the scene before them in silent.

Watanuki looked at Doumeki and smiled. Feel being watched, Doumeki looked back at Watanuki.

"What?"

"Nope. Just want to see your face," joked Watanuki while exhale his pipe.

"..." Doumeki just still silent.

"Cih, you are REALLY like HIM, aren't you?" pissed Watanuki.

"Yoh have say it many times."

"Ahh, that's because you really ARE SAME with him. Even I can't see any differences between you and him."

Again, both man just sill silent. Savour the moment with silent. While the night breeze blowing in the night.

"A-arigatou..." suddenly Watanuki spoke.

"What?"

"I say, arigatou, you dumb," angried Watanuki.

"For what."

"..."

"..."

"... For staying with me until now. Even 100 years had passed."

"But, I just with you for some time, right?"

"Still, you are with me 100 years ago, even you don't remember," confused Watanuki. He inhale and exhlae again his pipe and looked at the moon.

"Ne..." Watanuki began again.

"Mmmhh."

"Do you know why my right eye become like this?" Watanuki showed his right eye.

His eyes had two different color. The left was blue and the right was gold. The only Doumeki know about this man eyes was the blue color the original one.

But, whenever Doumeki asked about his right eye, he always answered with, "You know as better as me about my right eye."

And it always leave him in mystery about his right eye. But now, even without he asked it, he soon will got the answer.

"Before this you never answer my question about your right eye. But now..." commented Doumeki.

"Nah... just forget it already, will ya?"

"Okay."

Before Watanuki began his 'story', he put the pipe down and looked straight to Doumeki. Their eyes met together. Watanuki touched his right eye and Doumeki's.

"This right eye, is something precious your great-grandfather give to me 100 years ago. This is his half right eye."

Doumeki really shocked. He never imagined it. This great witch right eye was his great-grandfather, Doumeki Shizuka's half right eye.

Watanuki lift his hand from Doumeki's eye and took again his pipie. He began to inhale and exhale it again.

"Well then, the price for the story..."

"What do you mean?"

"I already answer your question, so at least you must pay a price."

"And what the price?"

"Just bring sake here. The new one in the storeroom."

"Got it," then Doumeki went, leave Watanuki in the porch.

Watanuki looked at Doumeki's back until he dissapeared at the turn. He looked back at the full moon which shining so beautiful in the night sky. His right hand reached to his right eye.

"This is something you give to me. Even I the one who cause the trouble, but you pay the price so even my eye never come back, I can still see again."

"And now you reincarnate again. But you don't know about this eye," joked Watanuki to himself.

The great witch, Watanuki Kimihiro never leave his sight from the beautiful moon. But his mind wander to his past, to the 100 years ago, when he met various person, and finally he learn that all person he ever met was like his family.

But now, they all already gone. Because they not like him, didn't have a long live. Even he used a great magic, he knew it useless.

"Because once you've lost somebody, it'll never come back. Right, Yuuko-san."

And yet, he never regreated it. Because he could have peacefull life like this was all thanks to them.

**oOo**

**Sorry if there any bad grammer. English isn't my language. Anyway, please review... ^^**


End file.
